


You Spin (Me) Like a Record

by Canon_Is_Relative, stardust_made



Series: The College AU [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Drama, Epistolary, Established Relationship, Jealousy, Learning To Communicate, Love, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4986487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canon_Is_Relative/pseuds/Canon_Is_Relative, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_made/pseuds/stardust_made
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is having a bad day, Dean can't keep up with him, sparks fly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Spin (Me) Like a Record

**Author's Note:**

> A quick reminder for those who read 'Catch Me' that Dean's first night in Madison was rather eventful. ([Chapter 19](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2816813/chapters/7033727)'s the one.) He met some...interesting people, had some...novel experiences...The exchange takes place a short while after Sam and Dean got together and addresses the events from that first night as well as some aspects of their new relationship.
> 
> (For those who might be interested, you remember that all our exchanges were role played in real time, usually without any agenda - it's all authentic. This particular exchange shows how we sometimes need to give each other 'stage directions'.)

[Sam]  
Just leaving work, I can't believe it's still raining.

Was it raining all day?

[Dean]  
Yep. On and off. Turning to a vamp there, Sammy, stuck indoors during the day, coming out at night

[Sam]  
No wonder everyone was so bitchy all day.

Right.

[Dean]  
Everyone as in? Customers?

You ok?

[Sam]  
Yeah. Coworkers too but mostly customers.

[Dean]  
We're still on for the Superman marathon?

Too bad you can't bitch back at them

And you're above spitting in their drinks. Although some douchebags deserve it and you know it!

[Sam]  
I'm hot and now I'm hot and wet and my bike has a flat tire so the ride home was a bitch. Other than that I'm peachy.

Heh. Yeah. Kind of wish I had. There's this guy who comes in who just rubs me wrong every single thing he says to me. Acts like the bartenders are his pets, you know? 

[Dean]  
Really? Definitely spitting in a drink material if you ask me

[Sam]  
You know the guy I mean. Drew? He was there the first night you showed up. Not the pretty one.

I don't know I'm not really in a Superman mood.

[Dean]  
He coming on to to you? What's he saying?

[Sam]  
You're hilarious. But no.

[Dean]  
There were lots of guys that night, who was Drew? One of Carter's friends?

[Sam]  
God, I need a drink. Should've just stayed at the bar for a while.

You really want me to spell it out? He was there with Jake.

[Dean]  
There were lots of dudes that night, how was I supposed to know which one you were talking about?

So I was right asking if he was coming on to you

What the hell does he want? You should just tell him to back off

[Sam]  
No, he wasn't, and even if he was getting hit on is like part of my job description, wouldn't be anything new.

Jesus, chill out. He was just one of many. If I flipped out on everyone who irritated me today I'd have no voice left.

[Dean]  
So hypothetically, how many times you get hit on on an average night?

[Sam]  
I really, really don't want to talk about this right now.

[Dean]  
You should still tell him to back off, if he's being an asshole  
I got whiskey and beer

[Sam]  
How about you do it yourself if you're so concerned? I'm sure he'd love to see you, probably treat you like you're part of the same exclusive club or something.

[Dean]  
Want me to come pick you up? I'll drive you back if you want, not gonna drink, sounds like you need it more than I do

Whoa what the hell dude?

[Sam]  
Nothing, never mind.

[Dean]  
Yeah cuz that worked the first thousand times. Come on, why are you barking at me?

[Sam]  
But I hope you got yourself tested after that, just saying, cuz apparently that guy gets around more than you do.

[Dean]  
Who Jake? He works in porn of course he gets around

Doesn't mean he's got a list of STD to his name, he's not some cheap backalley hooker

And thanks nurse!

Just cuz that Drew dude was an asshole doesn't mean you should try to bite my head off, it's not like I'm friends with the guy!

[Five minutes later.]  
You gonna pick up your phone?

[Sam]  
I was in the shower.

I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to be an asshole. It was a long day.

[Dean]  
You could have answered my messages before you went in. seriously, what's up with you

[Sam]  
A long day unexpectedly punctuated with pictures of some dude's dick being waved in my face, that was a new one. I swear to god, I hate smartphones. Never let me get one, people who have them are assholes.

[Dean]  
What? What pictures?

Was Drew showing you pictures of his dick? Man I should have come down tonight

[Sam]  
NO, dude! What the hell, who does that?

[Dean]  
You tell me! You don't make sense, I'm not a fucking mindreader!

[Sam]  
Oh, and don't tell me you never googled your boyfriend.

Jesus. Drew started talking about Jake and showing me pictures from his twitter, that's all. 

[Dean]  
Is Jake supposed to be my boyfriend? 

Are you pissed because of Jake?

What the fuck is wrong with that Drew guy!

What's a twitter? Is it a gay porn site?

Still not my fault some weirdo was showing you pictures of his friend's dick

That's gotta be the worst way to try to get into someone's pants. You should have punched him in the face

[Sam]  
Hang on Kate's talking my ear off I can't think.

[Dean]  
I should have come down and punched him in the face!

[Sam]  
Okay, I'm back. No I'm not pissed off because of Jake, I'm pissed off because I had a bad day and now I'm taking it out on you because I'm a jerk. Sorry. 

Oh my god. NO, Twitter is not a gay porn site, I think YOU need a smartphone, we need to bring you into this century. And Drew was not trying to get into my pants, for the last time. Those pictures are basically public domain, Dean, they're meant to be looked at. Know why? Because Jake's a freaking PORN STAR. 

Only you would bang a porn star in a back alley your first day in a new city, I swear.

And then go caveman on me when some dude tries to talk to me.

[Dean]  
I didn't bang him. And it's different

And I'm not going caveman, just don't want some weirdos drooling all over you and shoving pictures of dicks in your face, what the fuck!

[Sam]  
You didn't?

[Dean]  
No

Not technically

Oh and I'm fine where I am, Mr 2001 Space Odyssey!

[Sam]  
Oh.

[Dean]  
What did you think happened in that back alley? We weren't shooting one of his movies!

[Sam]  
I don't know, it's not like I spent much time thinking about it.

[Dean]  
Do we need to talk about this? Cuz I don't want another repeat of tonight if we see Jake's face on some magazine or something

[Sam]  
Talk about what? Dude, I just had a bad day.

[Dean]  
Ok

I’ll talk to you tomorrow

[Sam]  
Do we need to talk about the fact that you just offered to talk about something? Cuz that shit's weird.

[A few minutes later.]  
I'm kidding, Dean. 

Thanks for offering. You've been doing that more recently and I appreciate it.

[Dean]  
I haven't noticed but if you say so

Get some sleep Sam

[After a few minutes.]  
Sorry about your crap day and that you got dragged into this

[Sam]  
Thanks but it's fine, no big deal.

If you wanted to come down to the bar tomorrow night and protect me from weirdos, I won't mind.

[Dean]  
I'm gonna pass, I'm going out with Mark and his buddies tomorrow night

[Sam]  
Oh, okay. Well maybe I'll see you sometime this weekend, then.

[Dean]  
Yeah

[Sam]  
Wanna go to a baseball game?

[Dean]  
Let's wait for the weekend, see if you still wanna go then

[Sam]  
Yeah because I'd ask you to do something and then change my mind. Random.

[Dean]  
No, you're the friggin picture of consistency, my mistake!

[Sam]  
Excuse me?

[Dean]  
And now we've got Pissy coming onto the stage! Case in point

[Sam]  
I'm not pissy, what the hell's gotten into you?

[Dean]  
What the hell's gotten into ME? Are you kidding me?

[Sam]  
What did I do?

[Dean]  
You were moody, then you bitched at me, then suddenly it wasn't a big deal and now you want to hold hands and skip to the sunset

You're giving me a whiplash, I fucking hate it

[Sam]  
Oh, right, cause you're the only one who gets to take his bad mood out on his brother, I get it. Me, I'm supposed to be some perfect princess all the time, I forgot. 

[Dean]  
Who the fuck is talking about you being a perfect princess? I don't want you to be perfect, I know you, Sam, what do you think? That I don't know how you get? Doesn't mean it's always fucking easy  
And if I'm pissed at you at least most cases you know why, I don't make you guess and shoot you down afterwards

[Sam]  
I'm not pissed at you, Dean! I'm not now and I wasn't earlier. 

[Dean]  
Well you were definitely being a bitch to me, read through your messages

[Sam]  
Let me prove it to you. If I come over now we could just catch the last Christopher Reeve movie.

[Dean]  
What the fuck? I don't want you to prove anything to me, just forget about it!

I just want you to stop treating me like a goddamn yoyo

[Sam]  
Okay, fine, go to sleep pissed off at me, that's an awesome idea.

I'm not treating you like anything! Don't put this on me!

[Dean]  
Yeah, cuz having you over to "prove" something to me is so much better!

[Sam]  
All I meant was let's stop whatever the hell is going on and actually hang out and you'll see I'm not pissed! Jesus Christ, paranoid much? Whatever scenario you've got going on in your head, I don't know man.

[Dean]  
Yeah, that's real nice, Sam, you change your mood five times in one night, then turn this round and make me the weirdo

I don't care that you're not pissed at me now. I'm not fucking paranoid, I know you were pissed or bitchy or whatever earlier and I fucking hate it that you're spinning this like it's all in my head

Just like you did earlier, no surprises there! First you get all worked up and then when I ask about it suddenly I'm imagining things, what's the big deal

[Sam]  
I wasn't worked up, you were worked up. You wanted to come punch some dude in the face for talking to me, remember?

[Dean]  
Fuck this, I don't need this. You wanna lie that you were all cool, you go look yourself in the eye in the mirror and convince yourself that’s true. I'm fucking done

How the fuck did you even think you could just show up here and what, we're gonna sit down and watch a movie like it's all good? I'm not a robot, I don't have a freaking switch off key!

[Sam]  
I didn't realize you were so mad at me, that's how.

I know you're not paranoid. I shouldn't have said that, but I still don't know why you're so pissed. Is it because I was talking about Jake? Or because I said you've been offering to talk about stuff more? What? 

[Dean]  
I'm pissed because you're driving me nuts with how quickly you spin! I can't keep up with your moods, Sam

[Sam]  
I swear to you, I'm not in any kind of mood. I'm not trying to spin anything. I promise you, Dean

[Dean]  
And no I'm not pissed cuz you were talking about Jake! But you sure sounded worked up about something and it wasn't a long shot that it had something to do with him, only when I asked you about it you acted like there was nothing

And then you were all like nothing happened and let's hang out and pushing

[Sam]  
Well, I'm sorry. I didn't think wanting to spend time with you was something I ever had to justify.

[Dean]  
Screw you, stop twisting things! This was never about that!

[Sam]  
I know it's not, I didn't mean to say that. That's not what I meant.

I'm sorry Dean.

[Dean]  
Yeah whatever Sam

[Sam]  
Look, can I just come over? No agenda. I just, I can't do this.

Don't do that. Please.

[Dean doesn't reply. He grabs his car keys and leaves, driving blindly to wherever.]

[Sam, after five minutes]  
Dean don't ignore me, please.

[After another five minutes, Sam calls.]

[Dean hangs up on Sam. He switches off his phone for the next forty minutes.]

[Sam is swearing a blue streak before Dean finishes telling him to leave a message at the beep, doesn't even take a second to appreciate the irony of Dean's canned voice saying If this is an emergency, call my brother, Sam.]

"--damn son of a bitch, what the hell are you trying to prove, huh? What is going on, Dean?" His breath hitches, angry tears gathering in the corners of his eyes, his throat painfully tight. He grits out, "Read your goddamn messages, that's what you're always telling me to do, right? Well I read them, and I didn't say a goddamn thing that justifies you flipping out on me like this, all right? You can't—you can't do this to me, Dean. You say you know me, you 'know how I get' or whatever. Well then what the hell, if you actually know me, what did you think was going on? We were just talking, man, that's all, and all of a sudden you're so mad you won't answer you phone? Well fuck you."

Sam falls quiet and takes in a long, deep breath through his nose. After a beat, he says, "Look. I'm asking you to believe me when I say I didn't mean to make you mad. I swear, I wasn't trying to 'spin' anything. I never am, Dean, I need you to trust me. I don't know what else to say. Just. This? Where you don't answer your phone? It makes me feel crazy. I know you say I do that to you, I know you say I try to turn things back on you like whatever's going on is all in your head but Dean, I just, I can't stand fighting with you because you're the only person I want to tell anything to and when you don't believe me, it's just....Just please, don't ignore me. I'm…" Sam clears his throat. "I'm begging you."

He goes quiet for a long moment, then ends the call.

[And hour and a half after Sam's voicemail Dean emails him.]

I'm not ignoring you, when are you gonna learn, dude? You gotta learn to stop pushing you're always pushing! I wasn't gonna say anything if you'd just let it go when I tried to end it but no, you just had to keep pushing, when we're gonna see each other, where we're gonna go over the weekend. 

I can't do that, Sam, I'm not like you! I can't switch off like a freaking robot. You go all moody and bitchy and snap at me and then next thing you get it out of your system and you wanna play again and I can't just jump whenever you say jump, you know what it's like? It's like I'm a monkey that should just dance to your drumbeat or whatever. You drive me crazy how you spin like a record! I might not wanna hold hands and share but I still have feelings dude and it's like you're blind, I need to cool off and you don't let me, you just push and when I snap you bitch even more and in the end it's always me who's like some freaking mess or paranoid or god knows what!

I got so mad I had to drive off and switch off my phone, you can't do that, can't beg me to come and just go all puppy on me, I'm pissed dude, when I'm pissed I gotta stay pissed until it goes away and when you get like that, like saying sorry and begging, you're screwing me up so bad, Sam, I mean I had to get into Baby and drive, just get the fuck away.

[Dean sends a second email ten minutes later.]

I'm sorry too, I don't know man, I was messed up. You change lanes too quick, I can't keep up with you. One moment you're miserable, next you're snarky, next you're sorry. You don't wanna hang out, then you do, it makes my head spin. And I was pissed cuz I was trying to get it, but then you kinda shot me down. It was obviously about Jake and I believe you, ok? You weren't mad at me, if you say it I believe you but you were mad, dude, and it had something to do with Jake whatever you say. But when I see something and I call it, and then you backtrack so fast you make my head spin, that is the worst, Sam. That's like you think I'm an idiot.

I thought it was about Jake and what happened with him, between him and me. And I don't know, I guess you sounded annoyed or mad or whatever, and I thought it was because of that, but when I asked you shot me down like, like I'm some weirdo and you’re above all that, like it's not a big deal I hooked up with him. And I was feeling bad for doing that, even if you and I were still not you and I back then...I don't know, man, it's a mess.

[Dean sends Sam a text message, another ten minutes later.]  
We're alright, we're gonna hang out this weekend or go to a baseball game or just do something, but I gotta switch off now and sleep it off, alright? You need to get some shuteye and I'm gonna call you tomorrow, alright? Let's just take it easy tonight, ok, Sam?

[Sam]  
All right, Dean. I'm sorry. I don't know what to say, but I hear you. I'll try to stop pushing. I'm sorry that I want so much from you. You and me against the world, remember how it used to be? But then I left. Twice. I don't blame you for not trusting me. Sorry, not trying to push. Goodnight, Dean, get some sleep and I'll talk to you tomorrow. 

I'm sorry too

[Dean, immediately.]  
It's still you and me against the world. That's never going to change, whatever happens, alright?

[Sam, immediately in response to Dean’s message]  
Promise?

Sorry, never mind, don't need to promise, I know you mean it. 

Thanks, Dean. I hope it doesn't change, that's how I want things to be. 

[Dean]  
Me too

[Sam, after 15 minutes]  
I mean it Dean, you and me is all I want. I dont know why it’s so hard to make it work. I'd do anything for you and we still end up fighting and it kills me.

[Dean]  
We'll figure it out. Just get some sleep, Sammy

[Sam]  
All right. 

[Dean]  
I don't know how long I'm gonna stay out with Mark and his friends tomorrow night but I can swing by the bar after eleven

[Sam]  
Yeah? I'd like that. I’m working ‘til close.

I hate it when I push you so bad you have to drive out of the city just to get away from me. 

[Dean]  
Ok. I'm pretty sure those guys will call it a night around 11 so I'll come over after that. They're good people but they're old, dude, like in their late thirties. Mark's 39, I think. But he's cool, they all are

Don't do this, Sam, just let it go, ok? I wasn't trying to get away from you, just needed to drive and clear my head

[Sam]  
Okay, Dean. See you tomorrow?

[Dean]  
Yeah, Sammy

**Author's Note:**

> Dear readers,
> 
> So Syria & environs are getting massively pummeled by every kind of hardship and trial that humankind, in its often unfortunate tendency towards inventiveness, can devise. If you're in a position to help, monetarily speaking, please head on over to the [Fandom4Syria](http://fandom4syria.livejournal.com/) LJ comm and make a purchase or a bid. We are offering up to 5 new installments in Ye Olde College AU 'verse, and canon is offering other fic and knitted items.
> 
> Check out the College AU offerings [here](http://fandom4syria.livejournal.com/1005.html?thread=5101#t5101), check out Canon's stuff [here](http://fandom4syria.livejournal.com/1005.html?thread=5357#t5357).
> 
> Thanks so much, guys.♥ We hope to hear from you. And we hope you enjoyed this Special Feature.


End file.
